Uma Boa Cura
by Angela Danton
Summary: [ONESHOT]Tradução de A Well Known Cure de Wonk. Snape está com soluços e não consegue se livrar deles. Será que Hermione pode ajudar? SSHG.


Uma Boa Cura

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Wonk. Só estou traduzindo. Super gente boa por deixar eu traduzir :)!

**Sumário: **Snape fica com soluços e não consegue se livrar deles. Será que Hermione pode ajudar? One-shot.

**A.N.:** Achei esta fic divertidíssima e muito bonitinha. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu. Divirtam-se:)

* * *

Foi um longo dia. 

Quando chegou o horário da ultima aula do dia, os nervos de Severus Snape estavam em frangalhos. Seus alunos do sétimo ano pareciam estar mais desajeitados do que de costume, com muito poucos sucessos, e foi bem naquele instante que seu experimento com comida tailandesa no almoço decidiu fazer uma aparição.

O soluço embaraçoso e alto pareceu ecoar pela sala. Todos desviaram a atenção de suas poções e começaram a olhar ao redor, com sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando encontrar a fonte. Ouviram-se alguns risinhos. Dois segundos mais tarde isto aconteceu de novo, e cada um dos estudantes olharam para Snape, tentando esconder o riso e segurando as gargalhadas. Involuntariamente, sua face se tornou vermelho-beterraba.

Ele soluçou de novo, e então a classe explodiu em gargalhadas.

Neste exato momento, Snape estava se preparando para dar a cada um dos estudantes na sala uma detenção, mas, pelo que parece, alguém decidiu tomar este fardo só para si.

A mão da Srta. Granger perfurou o ar.

"Srta. Gra–" Ele abafou outro soluço com a manga de suas vestes, mas isso não impediu os estudantes, com exceção da certinha, disposta-a-ser-ouvida Hermione Granger, de se esconderem debaixo de suas mesas dando risadinhas. Granger, por outro lado, se agitava na ponta de sua cadeira, balançando a mão no ar de uma maneira que ela não fazia desde o fim do segundo ano.

"Granger. O que foi?"

"Eu tenho várias sugestões para você se livrar desses soluços, senhor. Posso sugerir beber um copo d'água? Um bom susto pode resolver também. Ah, e..."

"Detenção, Srta. Granger. Eu lhe asseguro que posso res_-hic-_olver este pequeno problema sozinho. Venha falar comigo depois da aula." Os outros estudantes ficaram encarando-o, com olhos arregalados e assustados. Depois disso, eles permaneceram quietos.

Snape, sentou em sua mesa, aparentemente aborrecido e tentando esquecer os soluços se enterrando em uma pilha de dissertações do segundo ano, o que apenas fez ele piorar. Ele tentou achar curas para sua condição, inclusive uma ou duas poções e quaisquer sugestões da Srta. Granger que ele pôde. Após um tempo que não poderia ser mais curto que a eternidade, a aula acabou e os estudantes saíram o mais rápido possível, para se dobrarem em grandes gargalhadas logo que escapassem dos confins daquela sala de aula.

Uma pequena tosse o distraiu de sua concentração dispersa em correções, e ele olhou com expectativa. A Srta. Granger parou em frente de sua mesa, os cabelos lanzudos emoldurando seu rosto, os livros abraçados em frente ao estômago, e olhando para ele de forma gentil.

"Gostaria de falar comigo, senhor?"

"Sim, Granger. Creio que lhe coloquei em det_-hic-_enção."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, com desapontamento forçando os cantos de seus lábios para baixo. "Sim, senhor, você me colocou. O que gostaria que eu fizesse?"

"Bem... " ele se recostou na cadeira, tentando disfarçar outro soluço em um suspiro. "Como você pode ver, estou tendo problemas em me livrar destes soluços."

"Sim, senhor, percebi."

Ele se afundou na cadeira, enquanto sua voz ia ficando mais baixa. "Eu gostaria de sua ajuda para me livrar de_-hic-_les. Eu vou lhe dar crédito extra se você conseguir."

Subitamente, Hermione parecia ter sido nomeada Monitora-Chefe novamente. Todos os livros dela caíram no chão, mas ela nem fez menção de pegá-los, e ela juntou as mãos em um gesto que só poderia ser descrito como alegria.

"Já tentou alguma poção?" ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com determinação.

Snape virou os olhos. "Não. Como Mestre de Po_-hic-_ções desta escola, acredito não ter a habilidade nem o bom senso de preparar uma poção para mim quando eu realmente preciso." Hermione ficou encarando-o, um tanto confusa, e ele continuou, ocasionalmente pontuando suas palavras com soluços. "Sim, Srta. Granger. Eu tentei uma poção. Mas por razões que desconheço, não f_-hic-_uncionou."

Hermione conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente à mesa do professor, começando a mastigar uma unha pensativamente. "Água?"

"Também."

"Hummm... e que tal o susto?"

Ele se inclinou na direção dela, seus dedos longos entrelaçados enquanto ele considerava com interesse. "Você está sugerindo que eu, um espião de renome e ex-Comensal _hic_ da Morte, possa ser surpreendido?"

De forma desafiadora, apertando os olhos cor de chocolate, o olhar dela se encontrou com o dele. Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso secreto, e ela disse, "Acredito que qualquer um pode levar um susto de vez em quando."

"Muito bem, se é o que você acha." Ele se recostou novamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços. "Se você conseguir curar meus soluços, me surpreendendo, não apenas lhe darei os créditos extras, mas também darei à sua casa cinqüenta pontos."

Ela estendeu a mão, e ele ficou olhando com espanto antes de pegá-la e envolver os dedos suaves e quentes da mão da garota em seus próprios dedos. "Fechado."

"Não, Srta. Granger," ele respondeu. "Eu lhe asseguro, isto é uma detenção."

* * *

Hermione sentou atrás de sua mesa perplexa, observando o mestre de poções com muita intensidade. Uma forma de assustá-lo... isso pode ser difícil, mas não impossível. Vários frascos de vidro vazios estavam alinhados nas prateleiras do lado da sala de aula, e então ela teve uma idéia bastante atrativa. 

Ela poderia quebrar um frasco.

Da forma mais suave que pôde, para não fazer barulho enquanto Snape corrigia as lições, ela se moveu lentamente pelo labirinto de mesas e cadeiras, e alcançou a prateleira desejada. Com um sentimento poderoso, uma mistura de determinação e arrependimento, ela pegou um dos pequenos frascos de vidro e o atirou no chão, onde ele se quebrou em milhares de pedaços.

"Srta. Granger..." Snape nem ao menos levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo, e Hermione segurou um xingamento bem feio. "Não creio que quebrar minhas coisas faça parte do aco_-hic-_rdo. Se você tentar destruir meus objetos novamente, você descobrirá não apenas que terá detenção durante toda a próxima semana, mas também que suas no_-hic-_tas nesta aula também estarão correndo risco, em vez de serem aumentadas. Agora, tenha a bondade de limpar essa bagunça que você _hic_ fez e encontre um outro meio mais efetivo de acabar com meus soluços."

Hermione suspirou e levitou os cacos e poeira até a lixeira mais próxima enquanto mordia os lábios em concentração. O que ela poderia fazer? Ele estava muito acostumado para que o som de vidro se quebrando pudesse incomodá-lo, talvez um som diferente pudesse assustá-lo?

Após uma tentativa frustrada de explodir um saco de papel que continha seus doces da Dedos de Mel atrás da cabeça dele, ela estava começando a ficar desesperada, e Snape parecia estar ficando cada vez mais aborrecido, sem mencionar que não estava nem perto de se livrar dos soluços.

"Tem certeza que não cometeu nenhum engano ao preparar a poção, professor?"

Ele levantou os olhos de seu trabalho, com um brilho nos olhos que dizia que ela havia acabado de dizer alguma coisa que realmente não deveria ter dito.

"Esqueça."

Hermione começou a andar pela sala, murmurando para si mesma. Ele tinha que deixar ela sair dali uma hora. Era ilegal mantê-la ali pelo resto da vida. E ela poderia sobreviver sem o crédito extra... embora suas notas mal tenham atingido 96, e pareciam estar crescendo a cada dia. Ela limpou o suor da palma das mãos em suas vestes, ponderando as possibilidades e os resultados em sua mente. Com muito pensamento, ela chegou à conclusão que cada ação poderia trazer resultados positivos, enquanto que, se ela decidisse não agir, Snape poderia odiá-la ainda mais do que já odiava e suas notas poderiam sofrer miseravelmente.

Mas o homem é impossível de assustar.

Uma terrível, maravilhosa idéia surgiu em sua mente.

Ela caminhou até a mesa dele, parando em frente e pacientemente esperando que ele notasse que ela estava lá. Finalmente, ele olhou para ela, com uma expressão de tédio, engolindo outro soluço intruso. "O que é agora, Srta. Granger?"

"Professor, pode ficar de pé um minuto?"

Com um suspiro irritado, ele jogou sua pena na mesa e fez o que ela pediu. Ela caminhou até o lado dele da mesa e ele a observou com uma sobrancelha levantada, tentando imaginar o que ela ia pretendia fazer. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e puxou seu corpo na direção do dela, e ele notou que ela já não era muito mais baixa que ele.

"Certo," Hermione disse "Aqui vai."

De repente, os lábios dela foram de encontro aos dele, olhos fechados com força enquanto os de Severus se arregalaram quase saltando das órbitas. A mão esquerda se moveu atrás do pescoço dele e se emaranhou nos cabelos enquanto ela pressionava sua boca cada vez com mais força de encontro aos lábios dele.

Ofegando, ela se afastou dele como se tivesse recebido um choque. Ela parecia bastante amedrontada e ao mesmo tempo muito satisfeita, e seus braços estavam cruzados, em sinal de triunfo.

Nesta hora, Severus reparou que seus soluços sumiram.

"Srta. Granger," ele disse, um pouco ofegante enquanto tocava o canto de seus lábios com o dedo e o olhava como se estivesse esperando ver sangue nele. "Acho que você falhou. Vamos tentar novamente." Ele fingiu um soluço. "Creio que vá funcionar na segunda vez."

Severus tentou esconder seu sorriso, enquanto Hermione Granger se aproximava para outro beijo.

**

* * *

A.N.: **É isso. Como de costume, vou responder as reviews por e-mail. Digitei tudo isso com uma mão só. Só mais 8 dias e eu tiro o gesso! Não quebrem a mão! Dói muito!Por favor, cliquem no botãozinho roxo e me digam o que vocês acham. :) Suas palavras fazem maravilhas para aliviar meu sofrimento ;) 


End file.
